1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method that properly supplies a plurality of electric devices with electric power according to a user's request, and to a mobile device and system adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric devices operating with electric power are being used in a variety of areas, such as houses, offices, and factories. Examples of such electric devices are illumination devices, such as, fluorescent lamps, and glow lamps, temperature controlling devices, such as air-conditioners and electric-heaters, and home appliances, such as a washing machine, TV (Television) sets, computers, electric fans, and refrigerators.
Generally, a great amount of electric power is consumed by using air-conditioners in the summer and by using electric-heaters in the winter. Electricity companies may charge consumers electricity costs graded according to the use depending on seasons, in order to promote consumers to reduce the amount of electric power consumed and to increase the companies' margins. Alternatively, electricity companies apply progressive rates to the electricity cost if consumers use electricity over a preset amount in order to control the use of electricity.
However, conventional electric power saving policies are not practical because consumers do not follow the campaign policy to reduce the electric power consumption, and check the daily amount of electric power or the corresponding electric cost. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple system to reduce the amount of electric power consumed.